<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le gardien et le chevalier by Scarler_Claws_FR (Scarlet_Claws)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727584">Le gardien et le chevalier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarler_Claws_FR'>Scarler_Claws_FR (Scarlet_Claws)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Français | French, Léger Masochisme, M/M, Smut, TRADUCTION, Teratophilia, tentacules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarler_Claws_FR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karn, Manieur de l'épée légendaire, a besoin de ladite épée légendaire avant que son pays ne soit attaqué par leurs ennemis. Le seul problème est qu'il ne peut pas l'obtenir : la créature qui la garde est impossible à battre au combat. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Karn a une idée, une idée qui implique un type de combat bien différent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le gardien et le chevalier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583192">The Knight and the Guardian</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws">Scarlet_Claws</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Résumé alternatif : que se passerait-il si on pouvait battre le boss final d’un donjon de jeu vidéo avec une partie de jambe en l’air ?</p><p>(Au cas ou il y aurait quelqu’un qui n’avait pas capté le but de cette histoire.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- C'est le troisième aventurier cette semaine, » dit le roi.</p><p>Le pauvre garçon était à peine capable de se tenir sur ses deux pieds alors qu’il décrivait comment il avait échoué dans sa mission. Il était, au moins, resté poli. Le roi avait déjà essuyé, sans répercussion, les insultes qu'ils lui avait été lancées auparavant. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup des gens qu’il envoyait au front</p><p>- Devrions-nous augmenter la récompense ? » demanda le capitaine des gardes.<br/>- Encore ? » Le roi soupira. « Si cela continue, je devrai promettre la main de ma fille à celui qui la ramènera.<br/>- Père, s'il vous plaît ! » s'écria cette dernière, qui était assise dans l’assistance.<br/>- Je sais, et je ne le veux pas plus que toi. » Le roi se frottait les tempes grisonnantes du bout des doigts. « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ou nous trouvons un moyen de récupérer l'épée légendaire... ou nous périrons sous les lames de nos adversaires.<br/>- La situation est-elle vraiment si grave ? » demanda la princesse.</p><p>Elle était jeune, à peine assez âgée pour se marier - son corps l'était, au moins. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son esprit, et cela déchirait le cœur de son père de penser qu'il devrait en arriver là.</p><p>- L'épée possède un immense pouvoir, » dit le roi. « Si nous parvenons à la reprendre, nous serons considérés comme une menace réelle pour les Dothisien, et si cela arrive... ils pourraient reconsidérer leur invasion.<br/>- Mot-clé : pourrait, » dit le Premier ministre. « Nous savons seulement qu'ils préparent une invasion, nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils pourraient avoir des motifs qui les poussent à ignorer toute précautions.<br/>- Le cas échéant, l'épée peut aider à sauver d'innombrables vies, » répondit le roi. « Le Manieur s’est réincarné. C'est un signe que le temps est venu pour lui de réclamer son dû dans les cryptes.<br/>- Mais le gardien... » dit le capitaine des gardes.<br/>- Le gardien, » répéta le roi en hochant la tête.</p><p>Le gardien était la source de tous leurs problèmes. Comme son nom l’indiquait, il gardait l'épée depuis qu'elle avait été scellée, c'est-à-dire depuis longtemps. La légende dit qu'il avait été chevalier, autrefois, mais que, imprégné par la crypte et le pouvoir de l'épée, il avait... changé. Les derniers rapports en date parlaient d'une grande créature avec une carapace ressemblant à une armure qui frappait vite, ne dormait pas et ne mangeait jamais. Sa technique de combat était inégalée parmi les chevaliers du royaume, ce que le roi savait après lui avoir envoyé ses meilleurs hommes. Même le Manieur, pourtant incroyablement doué, était revenu gravement blessé. C'était une triste consolation que de savoir que le gardien n’ait tué personne. Malgré cela, le combattre n'avait rien d'un match d'entraînement. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait se permettre d'être aussi magnanime était que sa technique d’escrime était claiment supérieur à celle de ses adversaires.</p><p>- Que devrions-nous faire, Votre Majesté ? » demanda le Premier ministre.<br/>- Je vais y retourner", dit le Manieur.</p><p>Il s'appelait Karn et c’était un homme d’une vingtaine d’années. Sa glorieuse destinée était inscrite sur son visage sous la forme d’une tâche de naissance reconnaissable comme la maque du Manieur, la légende racontait que cette dernière fait écho à sa cicatrice. Grand, blond, chaste et noble de cœur, il avait tout pour voler le cœur des dames, même s'il ne semblait pas se soucier de leurs affections. Il avait un bon cœur et son courage n’avait, de sa vie, jamais été égalé.</p><p>Même s'il était clair qu'il n'était pas au sommet de sa forme. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer son boitement et la raideur de ses mouvements. Les soldats qui l'avaient accompagnés dans la crypte avaient dû l'arracher à son combat contre le gardien avant qu'il ne se suicide.</p><p>- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, » dit le roi. « Tu n'êtes pas en état de te battre.<br/>- Nous n'avons pas le choix, » répondit Karn. « S'il s'agit d'essayer à nouveau ou de mourir, alors je préfère essayer à nouveau. J'irai seul, et cette fois je ne vous décevrai pas.<br/>- C'est de la pure folie ! » s'écria le Premier ministre. « Vous courez à votre mort au moment où nous avons le plus besoin de vous.<br/>- Sans l'épée, je ne suis qu'un chevalier parmi d’autres, et ce n'est pas ce dont ce pays a besoin. Pardonnez-moi mon insistance, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois essayer avant d'abandonner, quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait auparavant.</p><p>Il regarda le roi dans les yeux. Il était prêt à le supplier pour qu’on le laisse partir. Se rabaisser à ce point ne serait qu’une bagatelle pour lui s’il était question du bien de son pays et de son peuple. La princesse était la sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eu après la disparition tragique de ses parents. Il préférait tenter la mort plutôt que de la voir si malheureuse et désespérée. C’était aussi pour éviter l’inévitable mariage arrangé qu’il agissait.</p><p>- Votre Majesté, c'est de la folie, » déclara le Premier ministre. « Dites-lui d'abandonner cette idée saugrenue immédiatement !</p><p>Le roi observa Karn attentivement, comme s’il essayait de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme. Le contact visuel se poursuivi pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le vieil homme n'abandonne.</p><p>- Jure sur ton serment que tu nous reviendras vivant, » dit-il.<br/>- Je le ferai, votre majesté, » répondit Karn. « Sur mon serment.<br/>- Votre majesté ! C'est de la folie. Je dis qu’il faut augmenter la récompense pour attirer plus d'aventuriers. Il est certain que l'un d'entre eux finira par réussir !"<br/>- Simon, » dit le roi. « Nous avons confiance en Karn. S'il Nous dit qu'il a une idée, c'est qu'il en a une. Nous le laisserons au moins essayer.</p><p>Il y eut un silence.</p><p>- Très bien. Mais il aura une escorte, » a dit le Premier ministre. « Nous savons comment cela s’est terminé la dernière fois. J’ai des hommes qui seraient prêt à mourir pour s’assurer de la sauvegarde du Manieur.<br/>- Non, » répondit Karn. « Je dois le faire seul. <br/>- Au moins quelques soldats. Deux. Un, que vous choisirez vous-même.<br/>- Leur nombre m’importe peu s’ils attendent dehors.<br/>- Très bien. Comme bon vous semble. » Il n'était pas difficile de voir que le premier ministre n’appréciait pas ces conditions mais, ayant été élu comme représentant du peuple à la cour, son autorité était limitée.<br/>- Je partirai demain, » dit Karn à toute la cour - toutes les dames et tous les seigneurs, les gens avec qui il vivait, les gens qu'il connaissait, ses amis. « Demain soir, l'épée légendaire sera de retour parmi nous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Les membres de son escorte lui étaient bien égal tant qu’ils le laissent seul au moment de rentrer dans la crypte. Malgré le fait que cela leur avait été clairement dit avant leur chevauchée, certain semblaient vouloir désobéir au moment où Karn se dressait sur le seuil du donjon. Un seul regard les rappela à l’ordre.</p><p>Le cœur de Karn battait fort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, à la furieuse bataille qui y avait pris place. Il avait été tellement sûr de gagner. Il était le Manieur ! Le héros élu de l'épée. Dans son esprit, il n’y avait eu aucun doute que le gardien s’inclinerait devant le propriétaire légitime, lui laissant la voie libre.</p><p>Il n'en a pas été ainsi.</p><p>Quand il avait compris qu'il était surclassé, il avait ressenti une sourde terreur. Non pas que le monstre qu'il avait combattu soit devenu plus effrayant. C'était un autre type de terreur, plus viscérale, existentielle : celle de l’effondrement de tout ce qu'il croyait à propos de lui-même, tout ce que on lui avait raconté sur son destin. C'était presque comme s'il n'était plus destiné à de grandes choses. S’il n’était pas cela, alors qui était-il ?</p><p>Il avait préféré mourir plutôt que de le savoir.</p><p>En y repensant, il savait qu’une telle décision avaient été égoïste. Que ferait son pays bien-aimé une fois qu'il serait mort ? Il était le seul à pouvoir manier l'épée, après tout. Que feraient-ils si leur dernier espoir était anéanti ?</p><p>Mais cette réflexion n’avait surgi qu'après que la poussière soit retombée. Et, avant cela, il y avait eu l'humiliante défaite, le retour à a cour en tant que vaincu, ainsi que la longue et pénible guérison pendant que d'autres risquaient leur vie - pour son bien ! Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir de honte.</p><p>Mais il avait survécu. Lentement, alors que ses blessures guérissaient, il avait commencé à réfléchir sur lui-même avec plus de clarté que jamais auparavant. Et, même si l'image n'était pas des plus reluisante, il avait l’occasion de la racheter.</p><p>Il avait compris une chose, au moins. Il n'était pas l'élu parce que c'était ce que d’autres le lui avaient dit. Il était l'élu parce que cela faisait partit de lui. Il était ce qu'il était, non pas parce qu'il portait le fardeau de sauver le monde, mais parce qu'il le portait à sa façon. Et s'il y avait des dieux qui supervisaient ce monde, ils décidaient soit de le laisser gagner, soit de le voir échouer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de faire confiance au destin et à lui-même.</p><p>C'est alors qu'il eut un rêve.</p><p>Il n'était toujours pas sûr si le rêve avait été un signe ou une illusion mais il était prêt à tenter sa chance. Personne ne pouvait battre une créature tel le gardien, même si le roi aurait promis dix de ses filles. C'était la créature elle-même, mais aussi la pièce, l'air même qui se dressaient comme des obstacles dès que quelqu’un tentait l’aventure. Lorsque leurs ancêtres avaient scellé l'épée, ils s’étaient mis d’accord qu’elle ne devrait plus jamais sortir. Une arme aussi puissante ne pouvait donner que la mort. Et il était certain que ce serait encore une fois le cas, mais ce serait la mort de leurs ennemis.</p><p>Malheureusement, toutes ces pensées de victoire, de mort et de défaite n’étaient que de pieux vœux jusqu’à ce que l’épée soit dans la main de Karn. Il se tenait à présent sur le seuil de la fameuse crypte et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Il descendit, puis descendit encore plus bas. Avec le nombre de personnes qui étaient venues ici ces derniers temps, tous les monstres, jusqu’au rats inoffensifs, qui rôdaient habituellement dans les galeries, avaient été débusqués et tués. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il y était venu lui-même, il avait lutté pour arriver tout au fond. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir risqué sa vie ce jour-là, ce dont il était reconnaissant car, sans la bravoure de ses compagnons soldats, il serait mort. Maintenant, la seule ennemie qui l'attendait était l'obscurité elle-même, apparemment vaincue par une torche ; mais elle retombait derrière lui, l'entourant comme les murs d'une tombe.</p><p>Il y avait de la lumière, tout au fond de la terre. Elle était verte, provenant de champignons anormalement gros, étrange mais pas désagréable. Il se réjouissait de la vue de cette lumière mais pas de celle du gardien qui s’y tenait debout, les yeux fermés, attendant.</p><p>S'il avait été une statue, il aurait été fait par un maître de l'art. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que deux hommes, l’un debout sur les épaules de l'autre. Le temps avait agi tel qu’un fleuve sur lui, érodant son humanité jusqu'à ce que son visage soit un masque parfait et sa peau faite d’acier. Aucune armure faite de mains humaines de ressemblait à la sienne, avec ses plaques s'évasant pour créer des arêtes vives, ses crevasses flexibles qui moulaient la musculature dessous. Karn savait qu'il était chaud au toucher, vivant.</p><p>"Hyer", dit Karn.</p><p>Les yeux du gardien s'ouvrirent au son de son nom. C'est ainsi qu'on l’avait appelé il y a si longtemps, lorsqu’il il avait été humain, et il s’en souvenant. À part cela, il était impossible de savoir ce qu’il comprenait de la langue humaine. Combien restait-il du chevalier d’antan ? Combien avait été emporté par les eaux puis laissé à l’oubli ?</p><p>Les deux adversaires s’observèrent longuement et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Karn se demandait si l'autre le reconnaissait. Il regarda ce visage vide mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était reconnu.</p><p>Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le moment de vérité était arrivé.</p><p>Le chevalier dégaina son épée. Le son s’entrechoqua sur les murs, brisant le silence de la crypte. Les écailles de Hyer battirent comme les ailes d’un papillon alors qu’il se tendait, se préparant au combat.</p><p>Karn jeta son épée à terre.</p><p>Puis vint la ceinture avec le fourreau, son casque, son armure. Hyer ne bougea pas d’un cil, une statue aux yeux attentifs. Couche après couche, Karn se dévêtit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'en chausse. Une fois cela fait, il se tint fièrement, tel le chevalier qu’il était. Et pourtant son cœur, ce traître, battait d'impatience.</p><p>Hyer défit sa propre ceinture d'épée et la jeta de côté. Son visage, comme toujours, restait impassible - à l'exception d'une étincelle dans son regard.</p><p>La pleine réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait - de ce qu'ils allaient faire - frappa Karn la seconde où la créature fit un pas dans sa direction. Il n’avait rien à voir avec les amoureux secrets qu'il avait eu dans le passé. Hyer était deux fois plus grand que lui et il n'avait plus de vêtements à enlever ; il était fait de pointes et de métal, tranchant et impitoyable.</p><p>Et de griffes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les griffes jusqu'à ce que la main du gardien le saisisse par le menton pour mieux l’examiner et qu'elles pressent contre sa peau, pointues comme des aiguilles. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux d’Hyer étaient verts, dû à la lumière. Ils la réfractaient comme deux miroirs. Karn les observa alors que la créature se penchait vers lui, jusqu'à ce que les couleurs de son propre visage s’y reflètent, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent.</p><p>Hyer émit un bruit de gorge et tous les rabats de son corps (Karn n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient des rabats) se refermèrent d'un coup, arrondissant sa silhouette. L'humain se recula d’un pas pour juger du changement, un éloignement autorisé par la créature lorsqu’elle n’eut aucune réaction.</p><p>C'était comme si Hyer venait de se mettre à nu, lui aussi, car c'était la première fois que Karn voyait sa vraie silhouette. Les écailles, si pointues auparavant, s'imbriquaient parfaitement les unes dans les autres, moulant le corps mince et puissant qui se cachait dessous. Il était large aux épaules mais étroit aux hanches. Karn voulait suivre les lignes de son corps avec un doigt, puis le toucher avec sa paume, afin sentir la douceur invitante de l’acier lisse.</p><p>Ce fut Karn qui fut touché le premier. Hyer le saisi sous les bras et le souleva pour ensuite l'allonger au sol. Karn ressentit une pointe de panique lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds quitter la terre ferme : il savait que le gardien était fort, mais il y avait une différence entre être fort et pouvoir le porter. A tout instant durant leur précédent combat, Hyer aurait pu lui mettre un coup qui aurait pu faire voler Karn, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.</p><p>Bien qu'il ne pensait manifestement pas à se battre en cet instant. Les jambes de Karn reposaient sur les cuisses de Hyer, écartées, exposant davantage de sa personne. Le sol était froid et son dos pressait contre ce dernier. Il se prit à souhaiter qu’ils aient un lit à la place, ce qui n’était pas le cas : Hyer n’en aurait pas besoin pour dormir, donc il n’en avait pas. Karn devra faire sans. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que l'autre ne serait pas trop brusque.</p><p>Il regarda la créature au-dessus de lui, les courbes de son corps et son visage parfait, si semblable à un masque. La créature semblait encore hésiter, n'osait faire le premier geste. Karn se redressa pour aller à sa rencontre, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou, et l'autre se laissa entrainer dans la prise, plus bas, jusqu'à ce que leurs soufflent se mélangèrent de nouveau. Karn passa ses mains sur le dos du gardien, découvrant que sa peau ne faisait que de ressembler à du métal : elle était ferme et chaude, plus dure que la chair mais de la chair néanmoins. Il y trouva une fente, un pli avec deux rabats le fermant hermétiquement. Lorsqu'il a essayé d’y glisser les doigts, Hyer s'arqua pour se soustraire au contacte. C'était peut-être douloureux. Alors Karn retira ses mains, préférant lui caresser les joues à la place. Elles étaient douces, son visage tiède, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi Karn s'attendait.</p><p>Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent puis s’ouvrirent les unes aux autres. Karn s'attendait à un baiser semblable à tant d'autres qu’il avait partagé et n'était pas préparé à ce qu’il découvrit : La langue de Hyer était souple, épaisse et très <em>longue</em>. Elle se lova langoureusement dans la bouche du chevalier, s'enroulait autour de la langue de Karn, glissait contre son palais, et pourtant elle continuait à se s’y presser, occupant tout l’espace offert. Elle lui taquinait même l'arrière de la gorge, cherchant la limite à leur baiser. Karn gémit, incertain, surpris. Hyer l'entendit et battit en retraite, laissant une étrange impression de vide derrière lui.</p><p>La bouche fermée du gardien ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre bouche, il avait été naturel de supposer qu'elle recélerait les mêmes secrets. Curieux, Karn la toucha du bout des doigts, voulant l’explorer ainsi. Hyer compris ce qu’il voulait faire et obéit. Il révéla ses dents, blanches et semblables à celles des humains, et sa langue, un serpent souple et rouge. Elle s'enroula autour des doigts de Karn et les images de toutes les autres choses qu’elle pourrait caresser à la place se mirent à défiler dans l'esprit du chevalier. Une vague de chaleur répondit à ces obscénités, nichée confortablement au plus profond de son aine.</p><p>Hyer resta parfaitement immobile alors que l’autre l’examinait, jusqu'à ce que Karn retire sa main. Le gardien, certain qu’il ne sera pas refusé, se pencha pour l’embrasser une seconde fois. Sa langue, chaude et avide, pris possession de la bouche de Karn avec une détermination que rien ne pouvait résister, n’offrant aucun répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle presse de nouveau contre de la gorge de Karn. Le chevalier se détendit et le laissa faire, lui ouvrant le passage.</p><p>Hyer émit un son indistinct dès la seconde ou sa langue se retrouva pressée de toute part. Karn avala, resserrant brièvement le passage, et la créature recommença, plus fort cette fois : c'était un gémissement. Il y prenait plaisir, plus que ce à quoi Karn aurait pu s'attendre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. La garde d’Hyer était enfin en train de fondre, ses yeux se fermant comme des battements d’ailes alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin.</p><p>Ce n'était pas la même sensation que d'avoir une bite dans la bouche, loin de là. Malgré sa taille, la langue était plus fine, lui permettant de respirer... lui permettant de la prendre sans difficulté lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière. Hyer était en train de baiser sa bouche.</p><p>L’acte était des plus obscène, et pourtant Karn perdit son souffle lorsqu’il entendit les sons provenant de la créature au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit utilisé pour le plaisir exclusif de l'autre et pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Cette prise de conscience le fit rougir de honte. De penser que lui, l'élu, serait excité par ce genre de situation...</p><p>Et cette dernière était sur le point d'empirer. Ou mieux, selon le point de vue.</p><p>Les mains de Hyer, bien plus grandes que les siennes, se promenèrent sur le corps de Karn, partout, lui caressant les flancs. Elles apprécièrent sa poitrine, endurcie par d'innombrables heures d'entraînement au combat. Elles trouvèrent ses chausses et les défirent, déplaçant les jambes de Karn afin de l’aider à se déshabiller. Lesdites chausse furent bientôt jetées un peu plus loin, hors de portée du chevalier. Karn ne savait pas s'il voulait l'arrêter ou l'encourager, alors il le laissa faire. Ces grandes mains, toujours plus aventureuses, agrippait ses cuisses, le caressant de petit ronds de pouce, avant de se ramper en direction de l'intérieur de ses jambes. Karn se raidit quelque peu.</p><p>Hyer brisa leur baiser, si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, et le regarda avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas de cheveux mais de longues écailles, semblable à un plumage, qui se redressèrent avec intérêt lorsqu'il aperçut le sexe de Karn. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres, faisant avaler sa salive à l'humain qui l’observait. Il y avait une étincelle affamée dans les yeux de Hyer.</p><p>Plus le temps passait, plus Karn le voyait expressif. D’indifférent, le gardien le regardait maintenant comme s’il était devenu un festin digne d’un roi, comme si son désir, endormi durant l’éternité de sa veille, s'éveillait lentement. Il semblait impensable que personne ne soit venu avant Karn, n’ai essayé de faire la même chose que lui auparavant. Hyer était si...</p><p>Si... quoi ? Demanda une petite voix dans la tête de Karn. N'importe qui le regarderait et verrait un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi Karn n'avait pas osé parler de son idée au roi ou au premier ministre. Lui, l'élu, le héros de l'histoire, couchant avec l'ennemi, cette créature qui le fascinait depuis la première fois qu’il l’avait vu. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment présent ? Allait-il se mentir et prétendre qu'il n’avait pas préparé son corps à ce qu’il était en train de faire ce matin même, comme une mariée s’apprêtant pour son mariage ?</p><p>Hyer baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur la poitrine de Karn, interrompant involontairement ses pensées. L'homme le regarda puis l'attrapa des deux mains, pour lui caressant l'arrière de la tête avec hésitation. Les écailles étaient moins tranchantes et raides qu'il ne l’aurait supposé, lui glissant entre les doigts sans le couper. Hyer le laissa faire alors que lui-même descendait le corps de Karn avec sa bouche. Son attention semblait entièrement dédiée à l’exploration, plus que le plaisir, à voir la façon dont il voltigeait d'un endroit à l'autre. Il offrait un baiser par-ci, une lèche par-là. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait à quoi ressemblait un corps humain après avoir perdu le sien.</p><p>Le souffle de Karn se figea lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hyer le tâtonner, le toucher ; sa verge se raidit presque instantanément, comme un ressort se libérant, tellement cela l’excita. Il sentit son visage le brûler de gêne. Il était très évident que Karn désirait qu’ils aillent jusqu’au bout. Le visage de Hyer ne trahissait pas ce qu'il en pensait, s'il pensait à quelque chose. Néanmoins, il le caressa une fois, deux fois, puis se lécha sa main. Cette langue s’enroula de façon obscène autour de son doigt et, à sa vue, Karn sentit sa gorge se serrer. Hyer reporta son attention à son sexe une fois ses doigts couverts de salive, pouvant maintenant le frotter avec plus de vigueur.</p><p>Karn se tordit le cou pour regarder entre les jambes du gardien, espérant le trouver aussi excité que lui. La plaque qu’il y vit était si étroitement fendue, la division si fine qu'elle était presque invisible. Le cœur de Karn s'enfonça un peu et la honte le repris. Il lui semblait qu’il soit le seule dans son désespoir ridicule.</p><p>Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il était chevalier ; s'il voulait quelque chose, il était attendu de lui qu’il le conquise. Il saisit la tête d’Hyer, le forçant à quitter le creux de sa hanche qu’il avait été occupé à embrasser. Il fut surpris de voir l'autre lui céder sans résistance.</p><p>C'était au tour de Karn d'explorer, et il s’y prit par un chemin détourné, ne sachant pas comment Hyer réagirait s'il allait droit au but. Il caressa ses flans, puis ses hanches. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il aurait le courage de plonger entre les jambes d’Hyer, sa peau étant si lisse que ce serait presque trop facile mais, au lieu de cela, il partit du côté des cuisses. Partout où il touchait, la chair de la créature était dure, de forme parfaire maintenant et pour le reste de l'éternité. Même ses ongles ne pouvaient pas laisser de traces, même si Karn essayait.</p><p>Hyer l’observa, son regard tout au plus curieux, le laissant faire.</p><p>Cela rendit Karn encore plus désireux de susciter une réaction, une réaction comme celle d’Hyer lorsqu’il usait de sa gorge. Sa main se glissa entre les jambes écartées d’Hyer et trouva la fente. Elle céda sous sa la plus légère des pressions, s’ouvrant d’un coup, et Hyer réagit en libérant un souffle un peu trop rapide. Karn pressa son avantage, plongeant ses doigts à l'intérieur.</p><p>Il trouva une chaire tendre et d’une chaleur qui serait presque accueillante sans la verge désireuse d’attention qui le repoussait à l’extérieur. Dès le moment que Karn la caressa, Hyer se dressa à moitié sur ses genoux, se frottant son propre le visage et le cou, victime du désir compulsif de toucher quelque chose plutôt que de s’aider lui-même en mettant ses mains entre ses jambes. Il laissa Karn le faire à sa place. Ses yeux en forme de miroir se fermèrent. Ses lèvres s’arrondirent en un oh silencieux. À ce moment, il perdit son aspect de statue. Karn vit dans son expression les siècles passés sans personne pour le toucher, sans une main comme la sienne comme la sienne pour presser là où il en avait le plus besoin.</p><p>Son érection était chaude contre sa paume. Karn se demanda combien de temps avait-elle attendu, coincé là-dedans, avant d’être découverte. Une simple caresse lui indiqua, d'après la façon dont Hyer se tendit pour s'empêcher de gémir, que cela devait faire un moment.</p><p>Au moins, Hyer n'était pas deux fois plus grand que Karn quand il était question de leur taille de sexe, même si c’était une piètre consolation : sans être un monstre en largeur, il n'avait rien perdu de sa longueur. Malgré son corps d’extra-terrestre, sa verge avait une forme tout à fait humaine, mis à part le fait que sa fente l’avait lubrifié naturellement. Il sentait fort aussi, sans que cela soit désagréable : épicé, et masculin, et intime. À chaque fois que Karn le touchait, Hyer produisait ce gémissement rauque, prenant visiblement du plaisir.</p><p>Karn en voulait <em>davantage</em>.</p><p>Ses doigts exploraient en même temps qu’ils se déplaçaient, cherchant des endroits qui suscitaient une réaction. Ils se concentraient sur le gland, le massant jusqu'à ce qu'Hyer se mette à bouger des hanches pour en profiter. Lentement, comme s'il redécouvrait comment faire, il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant avec ses coudes sur le sol en arquant son dos. Il se présentait pour se faire toucher par Karn.</p><p>Karn accepta l'invitation. Il se pencha pour embrasser la bite de la créature. Il entendit un soupir et leva les yeux. Hyer le regardait à nouveau. Ses cils étaient si longs qu'ils protégeaient ses yeux de la lumière, les faisant paraitre comme sombres de désir.</p><p>Un coup de hanche laissa une tache humide sur la joue de Karn. Il se pencha à nouveau vers la verge d’Hyer pour la choyer de sa langue. Il pouvait sentir le regard affamé de l'autre sur lui et c'est ce qui le poussa à aller plus loin encor.</p><p>Hyer gémit avec approbation quand la chaleur humide de la bouche de Karn s’abattit sur lui. L'homme jouait avec son gland en écoutant les doux sons de plaisir de son compagnon ; sous la main qu'il utilisait pour se stabiliser, sa cuisse frémissait chaque fois qu'il s’y prenait bien. Lentement mais sûrement, il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce la verge de l’autre soit pressée contre sa gorge. Il sentit la menace d’un haut-le-coeur. Il prit une pause. Il pensa, pendant une seconde, qu’autre était trop massif, qu'il ne passerait jamais.</p><p>Et puis Hyer lui prouva qu'il avait tort de penser ainsi lorsqu’il le saisi à l'arrière de sa tête et le poussa. Il était lent, inflexible, sa grosse queue étirant la gorge du chevalier jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire de ce dernier lui fasse mal. Même la main dans ses cheveux le tenait serrée. Cela n'aurait pas dû exciter Karn, pourtant sa bite palpitait à chaque centimètre qu’il arrivait à faire passer.</p><p>Hyer se recula assez pour permettre à Karn de prendre une bouffée d'air avant qu'il n’y replonge. Et encore une fois. Et encore. Karn réalisa à quel point il était impuissant. Il comprenait qu’il n’avait jamais eu le control de la situation, que Hyer l'a laissé faire. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux possibilités offertes par la gorge de Karn, il prenait tout ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier de le briser. C'était comme la dernière fois, quand le gardien l'avait battu jusqu’aux portes de la mort, sauf que cette fois le danger était exaltant.</p><p>Karn ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, et gémit quand il reprit. Même Hyer commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, pillant la gorge serrée qui l'entourait avec abandon. Karn était conscient de ses halètement et gémissements, même alors que sa conscience s'estompait. La brûlure du manque d'air s'était transformée en bourdonnement. L'obscurité rampait sur le bord de sa vision et...</p><p>Sa gorge, puis sa bouche, étaient remplies d'un goût salé. Hyer recula et son sperme gicla sur tout le visage de Karn. L'homme toussa, étourdi, ses poumons brûlants alors qu’il aspirait goulument de l'air. Il se sentait faible, et pourtant l'afflux d'oxygène lui donnait une forme incroyable. Et il son érection était encore là, douloureusement là, sans aucun contact pour diminuer la pression.</p><p>Il n’eut aucune réaction lorsque Hyer le redressa, mais il en eut une quand il fut embrassé. La langue de la créature était de retour, goûtant le sperme laissée derrière avant de se glisser le long de sa gorge irritée de Karn. C'était trop, trop tôt. Karn se débattit et Hyer abandonna.</p><p>La vue du visage de Hyer était le bienvenu. Il respirait laborieusement, ses joues rouges de désir. Même s'il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air satisfait et cela se voyait au regard qu’il échangea avec Karn, ses yeux à moitié cachés sous de longs cils.</p><p>A moins que ce ne soit sa faim, toujours sa faim.</p><p>Karn était de nouveau allongé sur le sol froid, Hyer sur lui. Ce dernier se redressa lentement, s'assurant qu'il était observé. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, s’étirant jusqu'à ce que les écailles de son armure se séparent. Karn regardait, comprenant confusément que quelque chose allait se passer.</p><p>Il y eut un bruit sec, assez semblable à celui que Karn avait entendu lorsqu'il avait pressé sa main contre l'entrejambe de Hyer, et des tentacules glissèrent en dehors des fentes, s'enroulant autour des écailles et les soulevant. Ces dernières semblaient maintenant plus lâches, se balançant facilement, et Karn réalisa que les vrilles étaient probablement ce que Hyer utilisait pour les manipuler.</p><p>Non pas qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser autre chose avant qu’Hyer ne s'allonge contre lui. Il fut soudainement touché de tout côté. Il n'avait rien, pas même des vêtements, pour le protéger d'un tel assaut. Les tentacules, chaudes et légèrement humides, glissèrent sur sa peau, le long de sa poitrine, sur sa queue, le touchant partout à la fois. Karn ne s'était pas encore remis de sa gorge à vif. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps se trouva stimulée et son cerveau grilla. À chaque respiration, il poussa un gémissement.</p><p>Hyer vit l'occasion et embrassa Karn avec la langueur de quelqu'un qui venait d'être profondément satisfait. Ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de l'homme qu'il explorait sa bouche, mais le sien. Karn avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire à part rester allongé et la prendre, alors il le fit. Tant que Hyer ne taquinait pas sa gorge trop tendre, il n’était pas en position de se plaindre.</p><p>C’était sans compter sur la prise impitoyable sur sa bite. Elle était rapide et sans pitié, les tentacules s'enroulaient si étroitement que c'était comme si Hyer lui donnait son trou du cul à baiser. Pourtant Hyer était encore plus impatient que Karn, il voulait qu'il vienne maintenant, alors quelques vrilles encore libres plongèrent plus bas, autour de ses couilles.</p><p>Pressant contre son cul.</p><p>Karn se tendit un peu. Même s'il s'était préparé ce matin, même s'il était propre et détendu, il anticipait la rudesse de Hyer. Il était heureux de constater que la créature pensait encore à son confort, ne serait-ce qu’un peu : au lieu de forcer le passage comme un pillard, il le taquina, des pointes gracieuses explorant la chair sensible.</p><p>Cela donna Karn le temps de se détendre. Il écarta les jambes d’avantage, invitant Hyer à s’y blottir. Karn confirma son acquiescence en enroulant ses bras autour de la créature et en répondant enfin à son baiser, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. En lui caressant le dos, il trouva la même fente qu’avant, celle qu'Hyer avait dérobée au toucher. Elle était à présent ouverte et de petits tentacules le saisissaient comme le ferait une main, s'entrelaçant avec ses doigts presque tendrement.</p><p>La vrille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui s'enfonçait plus loin sans la moindre difficulté, s'enroulant sur elle-même de façon lubrique. Lorsqu'il trouva un certain endroit à l’intérieur de son compagnon, le souffle de Karn s’arrêta net sous l’effet du plaisir. Hyer entendit. Son assaut suivant fut plus précis, presque autoritaire. Il voulait que Karn lui donne son orgasme. C'était un ordre.</p><p>Entre cela et l'attention portée à sa bite, Karn a dû briser leur baiser pour gémir.</p><p>- Hyer, » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. « Oui... Comme ça.</p><p>Est-ce que l'autre l'avait compris, au moins ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Cette pensée fut bientôt éclipsée par le désir qu'il ressentait, le plaisir qui le submergeait vague après vague. Son emprise sur Hyer vacillait, oscillant entre serrée puis relâchée.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre son sommet. Il se mit à sangloter, à tousser lorsque la douleur de sa gorge le lança, mais cela ne fit qu’augmenter son excitation. Pendant une seconde, sa vision vira au noir. Le plaisir prit le dessus.</p><p>Il revint vite à la raison. Hyer était toujours allongé sur lui. Ses tentacules le palpaient maintenant, ayant abandonné sa bite détendue. Mais pas son cul. Au contraire, une autre avait rejoint la première, même si elle ne faisait que jouer à l’étirer paresseusement.</p><p>C'est alors que Karn comprit que Hyer n'avait pas fini.</p><p>Pas du tout.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Il fut utilisé de toutes les manières possibles. Contre un mur, les jambes contre sa poitrine, ou assis sur le visage de Hyer avec la langue de ce dernier profondément enfoncée en lui. Karn n'avait pas vécu seul des centaines d'années, mais il les a certainement ressenties dans la façon que Hyer ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui. C'était comme un homme affamé... non, petite correction, il était exténué, affamé d'affection, de liberté et de compagnie. Et Karn lui donna tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il ne pouvait plus rien donner, puis fut forcé à encor donner.</p><p>Mais il ne fit pas tout sans pauses. Hyer lui offrit quelques répits et le laissa même partir pour se laver et boire à un ruisseau un peu plus loin dans les galeries. Leur repos ne fut néanmoins pas couronné de sommeil, si dur que fut le sol froid, même lorsque Hyer le laissait s'allonger contre son corps. Karn sentait ses yeux sur lui, de plus en plus affamés au fil du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement s’y ajoute une main ou qu’il entende le bruit sec de l’ouverture d’une fente.</p><p>Il perdit le compte du nombre de fois qu'ils baisèrent, il a perdu le compte du temps lui-même dans la lueur des champignons. Cela aurait pu être des heures comme des jours.</p><p>Ah, mais le plaisir en valait la peine.</p><p>Karn se surprit à en avoir de plus en plus envie. Il grimpait parfois sur Hyer, exigeant, prenant sa main et la pressant sur la partie de son corps qui avait tellement besoin d’être touchée qu’elle faisait presque mal. Il lui arrivait aussi de le pousser par terre et de le prendre, se juchant de lui-même sur son long membre, se penchant de telle sorte que chaque poussée visait cet endroit à l'intérieur qui fondait de désire. Il n'avait pas peur d'Hyer, de la façon dont il était accablé. Il n'eut jamais peur.</p><p>Et il savait qu'ils se battaient. Sauf que c'était un type de combat différent, un combat pour s'assouvir, un combat de langue et de gémissements... et de griffes, quand Hyer s'était trop excité et avait accidentellement percé la peau de Karn. Mais il ne se battait pas contre Hyer en soi, il se battait contre les années, seul, contre son désir apparemment sans fond.</p><p>Et, finalement, il gagna.</p><p>Il savait qu'il avait gagné quand il glissa les doigts dans la fente de l'entrejambe de son compagnon et n’y trouva aucune érection. Il regarda le visage d’Hyer mais l'autre n'avait même pas réagi. Il semblait content d'être allongé là, les yeux fermés et les mains croisées sur son torse.</p><p>Karn a insisté des doigts jusqu'à ce que son regard lui fût rendu. Le chevalier y posa une question dans son regard, une question pour ces yeux étranges, semblables à des miroirs.</p><p>Hyer hocha la tête.</p><p>Karn se leva et s’éloigna. Ses jambes tremblaient d’épuisement. Chaque muscle de son corps protestait contre le fait de bouger. Il était meurtri, à vif, totalement et complètement épuisé, mais il pouvait marcher.</p><p>Il se dirigea vers le piédestal au fond de la pièce.</p><p>L'épée légendaire y reposait, gainée et enveloppée dans un morceau de tissu. Karn la ramassa et la tint dans la paume de sa main. Même dans cet état d'affaiblissement, il pouvait sentir son pouvoir passer en lui.</p><p>Il se retourna. Hyer le regardait toujours, le visage illisible. Il ne fit rien fait pour l'arrêter. Pas même quand Karn se rhabilla. Pas même quand il éloigna, dans l'obscurité du tunnel, avec sa récompense. Comme toujours, il était calme.</p><p>Karn se demanda ce que devenait un gardien qui n'avait rien à garder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Si son escorte soupçonnait quelque chose, ils posèrent aucune question. Ils virent l'épée et applaudirent. Les rires et les félicitations leur venaient si facilement sur le chemin du retour. Karn ne répondit pas à grand grand-chose. S'asseoir sur son cul endolori était la pire des tortures.</p><p>Si le roi soupçonnait quelque chose, il ne posa aucune question. Il félicita Karn chaleureusement, ordonna un festin, fit un discours en son honneur. Karn souriait.</p><p>Si la princesse soupçonnait quelque chose, elle ne posa aucune question. Elle remercia Karn du fond de son cœur, puis le remercia à nouveau chaque fois qu'elle le vit durant les deux semaines suivantes. Elle l’appelait « mon héros ». Elle était peut-être même un peu amoureuse de l'image qu'elle avait de lui, du splendide chevalier en armure étincelante qui avait défendu son honneur au péril de sa vie.</p><p>Même le barde n'avait posé aucune question. Il composa une chanson pour l'occasion et la tira entièrement de son imagination. La phrase « épée contre épée ils se battirent/souffle contre souffle caverneux » fit que Karn s'étouffa avec son vin la première fois qu'il l'entendit, certain qu'il <em>savait</em>, mais il ne le savait pas, il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment pouvait-il l'imaginer ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il comprendre ?</p><p>Il le dit qu’à une seule personne, son frère, sachant qu’il mourrait plutôt qu’ébruiter l’affaire. L'homme secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas rire.</p><p>- Quoi ? » demanda Karn.<br/>- Tu me dis que, en fait, toute compétition que le gardien aurait acceptée et perdue... ou abandonnée, dans ce cas, aurait compté en tant que victoire ?<br/>- Je.. » Karn n'y avait pas pensé de cette façon. « Cela me semble juste.</p><p>Son frère riait, et riait, et riait.</p><p>- Quoi ? » s’écria Karn.<br/>- Frère... tu aurais pu jouer aux échecs !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>